In the related art, during the mass production of an active-matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) display device, a light-emitting element is packaged through a packaging process, so as to protect the light-emitting element. However, moisture may probably enter the light-emitting element. At this time, extrinsic degradation may occur at parts of regions of the light-emitting element, and thereby the luminous efficiency of the light-emitting element may be degraded.